


The Best Week

by dshep33



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Lots of Sex, M/M, bottom!Jensen, freshly edited, if i add to it yay, if not it's still hot, slow-burn?, their wives helped them set it up, this might not be finished but also it might be, top!Jared
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dshep33/pseuds/dshep33





	1. Chapter 1

God, Jensen was tired.

  
They’d been filming since before the sun rose, and now it’s already past setting as they wrapped up for the day.

  
Jared, of course, didn’t look fatigued at all. The man radiated energy and warmth no matter how lengthy of a day they had. As Jensen watched him interact with some of the guest stars, though, he began to notice the little signs that belied how tired Jared actually was. When he smiled, the lines around his eyes didn’t crease quite as much as they usually do. His beautiful hands didn’t fidget mindlessly as they always were, it took him a split second too long to fix his hair when it fell in his face, his chest,

  
... _Lord, his chest..._

  
Jared usually held himself up in perfect posture thanks to years of constant gym attendance, but when he got tired, Jensen could tell the larger man’s muscles relaxed and his posture ever-so-slightly slackened. That didn't mean he was any less of something to stare at, it just made Jensen want to mother him more.

  
From across the set, Jared’s eyes met Jensen’s and he realized he’d been staring. Jensen couldn’t interpret Jared’s facial expressions from this far away, but after a few seconds it was obvious that Jared was trying to bring about the end of the conversation he was having with the group of weird teens that had come on as witches for the show. Sure enough, they broke apart and Jared started toward where Jensen was sitting in his chair.

  
“Good job today,” Jensen said once he was within earshot. Jared smiled.

  
“You too. I forgot we were acting during the one scene for a second.” Jensen smiled back at the compliment. “Hey, uh... I’ve got a favor to ask of you.”

“Sure, what’s up?”

  
“The heater in my trailer broke this morning and there won’t be a guy coming out to fix it for another week. Can I bunk with you for a while so I don’t freeze my balls off?”

  
Jensen’s heart skipped a beat. “Uh, yeah. You’ll have to sleep on the couch though. I had to take that spare bed that I had out.”  
“Oh?”

  
“It’s been in there for like eight years, I need to get a new one.”

  
“Fair enough. I’ll go grab some of my stuff, if we’re done for the day.”

  
“We... fucking _better_ be.” Jensen rubbed a hand over his face. “We’ve been at this for fourteen hours.”

  
Sure enough, the number of people in the building started to dwindle, and as Jared took his leave to gather his things, Jensen soon found himself alone on the set. It was always odd for him, being on set alone. It’s usually bustling with people, and it always seemed... almost haunted like this - empty, half-lit, and quiet but for the natural creaks and groans of the building. It didn’t take long for Jensen to leave himself.

He unlocked the door to his trailer with a relieved sigh. After a day like today, all Jensen wanted to do was pass out and not talk to a single other soul. He flicked the light on, mindlessly wandered to his room, and threw himself on his bed, burying his face in his pillow and sighing another sigh of relief. Thank god it was the weekend.

  
He had no recollection of falling asleep, but a soft knock and Jared’s voice saying “Jensen?” forced Jensen awake. He rolled over and looked at the man in the doorway, eyes half-lidded and blurred out of usable vision.

  
“Damn dude, did you sleep at all last night?” Jared asked from the doorway, genuine concern on his face.

  
“Barely. You _here_ here now?”

  
“Yeah. Is it cool if I used your shower?”

  
“‘Course.”

  
“Thanks man.” Jared disappeared from the doorway, and Jensen listened to him as he fumbled around the trailer. After a few minutes, Jensen heard a door close and the shower turn on as Jared started to bathe.

  
The more he sat there and listened to the water of the shower, the more his mind started to wander. He imagined the purple shirt Jared was wearing today on the ground of his bathroom, right next to his jeans and that pair of underwear Jared was obsessed with. He imagined the water, hot and soothing, caressing down Jared’s wide back, over his shoulders and down his shapely chest, running smoothly over the abs Jared flaunted so easily. His mind moved steadily south as he imagined the course of the water; imagining it contouring to the shape of Jared’s perfect ass and down the back of his thighs, running around his knee to drain down his shins and onto his feet, then finally the shower floor. Jensen watched with his mind’s eye as Jared turned around, revealing his sculpted arms, his perfectly furry chest, the noticeable abdominal muscles, that damn happy trail he’s got to groom, and those adonis lines...

  
It wasn’t long until Jensen was sprouting a full-on erection. Jared was an immensely attractive person, and Jensen knew he’d be a fool to deny that. He knew he’d never get anywhere with Jared, and he’d never told anyone about his fantasy, but he figured that if his best friend were to make himself so... appealing, then what harm was there in a little bit of daydreaming?

  
His hand lazily descended into his jeans, but pulled back out almost immediately as he heard the shower turn off. Eager to seem inattentive, he grabbed his phone and started mindlessly scrolling through his Instagram. Naturally, half his feed was strictly different pictures of Jared.

  
The bathroom door opened and Jared’s form appeared in the hallway. In the dim light, Jensen could see that he was naked, with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waste. From the light of the bathroom Jensen could easily make out the round slope of Jared’s butt, and when he turned around to turn the light off, Jensen eyes greedily took in the image of the man’s bulge pushing against the towel.  
Jared turned and saw Jensen staring at him. He smiled and raised his hand in a quick wave before wandering out to the small living room. Jensen blushed and looked back at his phone.

 

 _God,_ that shower felt nice.  
Jared stepped out of the steaming receptacle and onto the small rug on the ground. He was so tired he’d forgotten to grab his clothes, and even as he dried himself off he was struggling to stay awake. Once he was done towel-drying his hair, he wrapped it around his waste and walked into the hallway, only to turn and see Jensen staring at him. His chest tightened and his pulsed quickened a little as he noticed just which part of him Jensen was staring _at_ , too. Waving and turning away, Jared sent a silent plea to whatever god was there to listen.

_Please let this work the way I want it to._

  
He returned to the living room and dug through his duffle bag of clothes until he found a pair of spandex briefs. Normally he’d go with his Saxx brand boxers, but this was a special occasion after all. He needed something a little more... attention grabbing.

  
He made sure to change not directly in front of the door to the hallway, but close enough to it that, as he dropped the towel, Jensen might still catch glimpses of him from his room. Jared knew Jensen would never overtly try and come onto him, not without convincing at least, but until such a time as he did, Jared would make sure to give him half-seen snatches of what he was missing.

  
Jared walked over to where he knew Jensen stored all of his spare blankets and pillows. Conveniently, the door to that particular closet was directly in line with the hallway. He stood there in his briefs for an absolutely unnecessary amount of time, digging through the various bedding sets Jensen kept, pretending to look for something big enough to cover him for the night. He’d spotted the blanket he was intending on using almost immediately, but he could feel Jensen’s eyes on him. He didn’t want to disappoint.

 

Jared wandered into the living room and Jensen took a moment to compose himself. _Fuck_ , Jared was sexy, and the man knew just which way to carry himself to seem more appealing. If he didn't know any better, Jensen would say he was almost being intentionally seductive, but Jensen _did_ know better. He’d had that conversation with Jared dozens of times; Jared was straight and completely committed to Gen.  
Not that Jensen wasn’t committed to Daneel. He loved her like crazy - not a day went buy on set that he wasn’t constantly thinking about her, or texting her or FaceTiming her or something. But there was something about Jared that just moved Jensen in a way no one else did; a sort of primal pull, an almost-ethereal connection—

  
_Holy shit,_ Jared just dropped the towel.

  
He was standing off to the side of the door, and Jensen couldn’t see his whole body, but he could see some. He could plainly see Jared’s right arm and shoulder blade, as well as his right leg from mid-thigh down. More importantly, he could see the towel on the ground and knew just what that actually meant.

  
Jared pulled something over his leg and walked fully into view, wearing nothing but a light blue pair of briefs. The underwear caught Jensen off guard; he didn’t know Jared wore, or even _owned_ briefs. Yet here he was, his underwear barely covering the mound of his glutes, stretched thin and tight over Jared’s skin. Jensen was sure that if he were right behind the other man, that he’d be able to see through the fabric.

  
Jensen took a deep breath, his body burning. He watched as Jared dug through his closet, searching for... whatever. Jensen didn’t really care, as long as he stood there for as long as possible. Subconsciously, his hand danced across his waist and he realized he was still in the uncomfortable stiffness of jeans. There was no way he was changing soon though, at least not until his raging erection subsided.

  
That, however, didn’t seem to be a possibility, because at that moment, Jared bent over double and began digging through the bottom of the closet. His ass, already on display for Jensen to stare at at his leisure, was now front and center of Jensen’s world, even though he was on the other side of the house. The light blue stretched so thin, even with the intervening distance Jensen could make out the color of Jared’s skin underneath. The shape was immaculate; Jared’s efforts to keep his body in prime condition really paid off, especially when it came to the squats.

  
Nothing captivated Jensen more, however, than what he saw underneath Jared’s ass. The way the man was bending — knees fully straight, back at a ninety degree angle, butt in the air for all to see, forced his package to be just barely visible from the gap between his thighs. Of course, his dick itself was still contained in his underwear, but that didn’t stop Jensen from mindlessly unbuttoning his own pants.

  
Seemingly satisfied with the blanket he’d chosen (the same blanket he always used when he slept over — which Jensen remembered to keep at the front of the closet), Jared threw it on the couch and turned to enter the kitchen, glancing in Jensen’s direction as he did so. The other man looked down at his phone, but not before Jared made contact with his eyes.

  
It was going to be an interesting week.

 

The next morning, Jensen woke with a start. He didn’t remember taking them off, but his jeans lay on the ground next to his bed, leaving him in his boxers and the shirt he was wearing the day before. Comfortable, but inconvenient as the sights he’d seen the night before began to fill his head again.

  
As his dick steadily stiffened, he intentionally stilled his body. He listened for a couple of tense minutes, making sure that Jared was still asleep. Once he was confident that he was, Jensen raced to the bathroom, grabbing a change of clothes as he went.

  
He closed the bathroom door and listened a moment longer. Satisfied with the silence, he turned the shower on and undressed himself. It was a small challenge getting his boxers to free his erection, but the sudden release of pressure on him made Jensen sigh. God, he was so horny.

  
He climbed into the shower and bathed, all the while thinking of Jared doing the same thing in the same place the night before. Before long, he was pleasuring himself to the idea of Jared up behind him, the warmth of the water balanced by the heat of Jared’s body, the trickling drops chased sensually by long, gentle fingers, his mouth wet from both the steam and a fair bit of someone else’s saliva...  
He finished himself into the drain, silently wishing he weren’t the only one to do so. He completed the rest of his shower shortly thereafter and climbed out, only to realize that the only towel that had been in the bathroom was now laying on the floor in the living room. In order to get another, he’d have to go back into his bedroom. If Jared was still asleep, that wouldn’t be much of a problem. However, if he was _awake_...  
Jensen cracked the door ever so slightly — just enough to let the sounds of the rest of the little house in, but not enough to permit any stray glances. After a long while, he opened the door wider and poked his head out. The stillness went unbroken however, and quickly he tiptoed his way into his room.

 

Jared woke up hours ago. It was already almost eleven o’clock by the time he heard any noise come from the bedroom at the end of the hall, but he didn’t move. He remained on the couch, his head propped up on one of the arms, his feet braced agains the other. The blanket lay meticulously around his waste and over his left leg, while his entire right side and bare chest lay uncovered. He usually slept in shorts of some sort, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

  
Before Jensen had woken up, Jared just sat on his phone and talked with Genevieve. They had concocted this plan together, and he was referring to her for advice as to how to proceed. It crossed his mind a few times how odd it was that his wife was trying to help him sleep with his coworker and best friend, but that just made him love her all the more.

  
As the other man stirred, Jared pretended to be asleep.When he heard the bathroom close and the shower turn on, though, he resumed his scheming with his wife.

  
_Did you hide the towels?_

  
_Don’t you think that would be a bit suspicious?_

  
_You’re trying to get laid, aren’t you? sometimes you have to be a little overt._

  
_You’re right, as always. Love you, baby._

  
_Love you too. Good luck! Make the most of this weekend ;)_

  
_Did you talk to Daneel?_

  
_Of course! She’s totally on board. We’re having lunch today at that resort she hasn’t stopped talking about._

  
_Great! save me some, will you?_

  
_So it can go bad in my fridge? No. Now go have some fun!_

  
Jared smiled at his phone. Gen really was the best wife anyone could ever ask for.

  
The shower turned off and Jared instantly pretended to be unconscious. He draped his left arm over his head and the arm of the couch as he extended his left leg, stretching one side of his body but contracting the other to showcase the parts of himself that he knew Jensen looked at longest. His right hand came up to rest on his left nipple, but then he thought better of it. After all, his crotch is always the best place to rest his hands.

  
The bathroom door opened and the creaking of the floorboards told Jared that Jensen was no longer confined to the bathroom. As much as he wanted to, Jared refused to the urge to turn around and get a glimpse of what was hopefully going to be his, soon. If this was going to work, he needed to be as subtle and pragmatic as possible. He retained his position of mock-slumber, and waited.

  
After a few minutes, Jensen came into the living room, only to freeze in the doorway as his eyes landed on Jared. Though his eyes were closed and he couldn’t see the other man, Jared knew that Jensen was just standing there, watching him. Before his arm could fall asleep, and before Jensen could walk away, Jared rolled onto his left side, away from Jensen and into the back of the couch. The blanket, already barely covering him, slid off fully to again reveal Jared’s complete, perfect backside.

  
Jensen’s breath hitched loud enough for Jared to hear it, and the sound made his crotch twitch. It was a good idea to roll over; this little bit of unintentional exhibitionism was draining all of his blood directly into his member, and if he had stayed on his back his erection might have scared Jensen off. As it was, he stood there for a while before moving into the kitchen area and started making unnecessarily loud noise.  
Jared took the bait and stirred, imitating the stiffness of waking sleep. He rolled over and pulled the blanket up over himself, turning to look at Jensen across the open space. He was making coffee, and a fairly large pot at that. His back was to Jared, but for now he could accept that. Jensen had a nice butt, anyway.

  
Jensen turned around and they locked eyes. For a split second, Jared thought he saw something akin fear in the deep green irises, but then Jensen’s profession asserted itself and whatever emotion it was melted away. Instead of acknowledging it, Jared smiled groggily, doing his best to still seem half asleep.

  
“Mornin’,” Jensen said from behind the small island. “Coffee?”

  
“God yes please.” Jared sat up, letting the blanket fall again around his waste. He rubbed his eyes and pretended he didn’t notice Jensen’s rapt attention. “I fucking hate sleeping on your couch, by the way.”

  
“If you weren’t sixty feet tall you’d probably enjoy it more.”

  
“And if you didn’t buy furniture made of stone, people might not get kinks in their necks.” Jared lied as he rubbed the base of his skull, trying his best to seem as if he was actually hurting.

  
“I could uh... I don’t know, give you a massage or something if you want.” Jensen offered as he turned the coffee pot on. “Try to take the edge off it a little.”

  
Jared debated this in his head, although he already knew what his answer was. “You’re more than welcome to try if you want to.”  
Jensen shrugged and made his way over to the couch, motioning for Jared to slide down onto the ground.

  
“Sit down there and I’ll sit on the couch behind you,” Jared nodded at Jensen’s command and slid onto the ground, pushing the blanket underneath him for padding, but ensuring there was still enough covering his groin to hide his still-obvious erection.

  
_You’re trying to get laid, aren’t you? Sometimes you have to be a little overt._

  
The message from Genevieve flashed through his mind and he shifted the blanket just a little bit so that a few inches of his bulge could be seen around it, offering a small invitation to the other man. Time would tell if he’ll take the bait or not.  
  
Jensen watched as Jared sank onto the ground, noticing the way the blanket snagged on his underwear as he went. The urge to rush forward and move the blanket and just _rip off_ the underwear was overwhelming, but he tried to maintain as neutral of an expression as possible as Jared situated himself. Once he was finally comfortable, Jensen slid in behind him on the couch and place his large, warm hands on his shoulders, pushing hard and moving in slow, circular motions.

  
They sat there in easy silence for a while, breathing in time with each other as Jensen slowly worked all of the points of pain and tension out of Jared’s neck, shoulders, and upper back. Once he was satisfied with how loose all of his muscles were, Jensen told him to stand and lay down on the couch, instead.

  
“Why?”

  
“Because there’s a knot below your ribcage that I can’t get to with you down on the ground. Lay down on your stomach and I’ll be able to work it out for you.”

  
“Dude I can’t fit on your couch. It’s tiny. We need like a bed or counter or something.” They both glanced at the island in the kitchen, the only real object separating that area from the living room. It was four feet long and two feet wide, not nearly enough space for a giant such as Jared to comfortably lay down on.

  
“I just put a new sheet on my bed the other day. It’s still clean if you... wanna go in there.” Jensen offered. He tried to make it sound nonchalant, but he’d just offered _Jared fucking Padalecki_ into his bedroom. Of course his voice shook a little.

  
Jared smiled despite Jensen being behind him. “If you insist.” He said as he stood. The blanket fell away from his waste and he stood there, dick still hard but trapped in his underwear. From this position, Jared’s ass was about six inches from Jensen’s face, and Jensen could see everything. The pale blue of the fabric, stretched thin because of how large Jared was, stretched thinner by the erection raging on the other side. The light tan of the skin underneath the briefs. The dark brown of the light fur that covered the circular mounds of his cheeks, the smell of his own body wash, the obvious hard-on the other man was sprouting, the muscles that danced under his skin, enticing Jensen to dark fantasies so strong he started salivating...

  
Jared fucking _farted._

  
Jensen reeled away in shock, the sound of the other man’s flatulence catching him totally by surprise. Not knowing what else to do, he punched Jared’s right ass cheek with enough force to knock him forward a couple of steps.

  
“DUDE? Are you fuckin’ serious man? You had to rip ass right in front of my face?” Jensen barked as he stood up and waved a hand in front of his face. “Holy shit dude, what did you _eat_ yesterday?”

  
“Those enchiladas we got from that food cart. Must’ve been something in ‘em.” Jared said between gusts of laughter. He wheezed his way into the hallway and the bedroom beyond.

  
“We’re never eating from that thing again.” Jensen said as he followed.

  
Jared sprawled out on the bed, hanging his head off the edge with a pillow under his stomach for support. Jensen, ever the man to eat with his eyes, stopped and stared at the sight before him. Jared’s ass, perky and spherical as ever, his legs spread open invitingly. As he walked forward, he felt like he was being pulled by his crotch.

  
Before Jensen got up on the bed next to him, Jared asked “Wait, do you have any massage oil by chance?”

  
Jensen vanished for a moment as Dean replied “You think I’m gonna get massage oil all over these clean sheets? Not gonna happen.”

  
Jared shrugged and laid back down, allowing Jensen to rest next to, or on top of, him. Disappointingly, he chose the former.

  
Jensen settled next to him, one knee by his chest and one by his pelvis, and slowly pushed his weight onto Jared’s back. He worked and kneaded, combing Jared’s huge back with deft, graceful fingers. Jared (only half intentionally) let out a heavy, gasping moan as Jensen bore his full weight down on his back. The reaction was immediate.

 

Even though he’d love to do nothing less than turn Jared over and ride him through the weekend, Jensen really did want to dig this knot out of his back. Not necessarily because he wanted to help his friend, which he did. Nor was it because he wanted to touch Jared as intimately as this for as long as possible. He just... really wanted to get the knot out. To prove to himself that he could conquer this small task, almost.

  
This concentration led to Jensen pushing harder and harder, digging deeper and deeper into Jared’s back. Just when he realized that he might be pushing just a little too hard though, the knot gave way, and a moan so deep and sexy slipped out of Jared, Jensen was sure his knees would be shaking if he were standing.

  
Instead, Jensen pulled back the band of Jared’s underwear faster than the other man could react, and laid bare his palm against the round cheek as hard as he could. Jared shouted in surprise and pain, rolling away from Jensen in confusion and shock.

  
“That’s for taking a shit in my face earlier.” Jensen smiled as Jared rubbed his sore ass in front of him.

  
_Don’t look down, Jensen for God’s SAKE don’t look down._

  
He willed eyes to remain on Jared’s for as long as they could but the absolutely undeniable erection that was assaulting Jensen’s peripheral vision was like a bleeding whale in shark-infested waters.

 

Thankfully, Jared spoke. “You could at least buy me dinner first, Jesus...”

  
Jensen glanced at his phone. 12:54. “How’s lunch sound?” He asked. “Get dressed, Tripod, I’m hungry.”

 

Thirty minutes later, they were lounging in the living room of the trailer, Jensen sitting on the small island and Jared sitting on the couch. They’d gotten something cheap and easy — McDonald’s. It tasted like radioactive garbage, but something about the grease, salt, and (supposedly) meat was immensely satisfying.

  
“I don’t know about you.” Jensen said as he rolled the paper from his burger into a ball. “But I’m still exhausted. You mind if I take a nap?”

  
“Nah man. I’m right there with you.”

  
That phrasing of words sparked an idea in Jensen’s head. “Did you... maybe wanna sleep in here next to me? I know you don’t like the couch and I’m sure as hell not sleeping on my own sofa, so...”

  
A shrug. “Fuck it, why not.”

 

As Jensen entered the hall, he turned around. “Do you have anything to sleep in?”

  
“Usually just my underwear.”

  
“Me too. ‘S that cool with you?”

 

“If its cool with you it’s cool with me.”

  
They arrived on either side of the bed, both instinctively turning their backs toward the other person as they undressed. Neither, however, were successful at avoiding eye contact as they tried to catch glimpses of the other’s progress.

  
Jared was the first to lie down, not having to take his shoes off like Jensen. He laid there, blanket coming to rest just below the line of his bare chest, watching as Jensen turned around and got settled himself. Their arms brushed several times in Jensen’s fidgeting, despite them being on a full king-sized bed. When they were both comfortable, there was hardly half an inch between their forearms.

  
“You good?” Jensen asked.

  
“I’m good. You good?”

  
A nod. “Good.”

  
“Awesome. Stay on your side.” Jared teased.

  
“It’s my bed. The entire _thing_ is my side.”

 

Jensen could not sleep.

  
Jared was out like a light within ten minutes. He was laying on his back, his left hand behind his head, his nipple so close all Jensen would have to do is just sit up and lean over and...

  
Jared’s right arm disappeared somewhere underneath blanket. From what Jensen could tell, he was fondling himself in his sleep. His legs, totally buried by fabric except his feet, were open comfortably wide and made a small triangle with the creases of blanket.  
Jensen couldn’t resist. He had to see... something more. As gently as he could, he lifted the blanket up and peered underneath. Sure enough, Jared’s hand vanished under the blue spandex of his underwear, cradling the treasure inside. Jensen took advantage of the small opening, sliding a finger under the hem just next to the other man’s wrist. Excruciatingly slow, he lifted the fabric a hair’s width at a time, his eyes glued to Jared’s face. The man never stirred.

  
Once he was sure he would be able to see everything, Jensen closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Jared had changed many times in front of him before, and they had both seen each other naked in the past. This, though, was different. There was something more intimate about this privacy, something thrilling about the fact that only he himself was privy to what was happening right now. He’d be able to get a closer look at Jared’s cock than he’d ever been able to before, and he needed to steel himself against the anticipation of what his wildest dream looked like.

  
Excited but nervous, Jensen slowly looked down.

  
_Jesus_ _Christ_ , Jared was _huge_.

  
His hand wasn’t actually wrapped around his dick like Jensen had thought. Instead it lay gently to the side on his thigh, providing his friend with an unobstructed view of his penis. Though soft, it was easily as long as Jensen’s hand, and at its widest point it was at least three fingers thick. He was circumcised, the definite line of alternate colored flesh captivating Jensen like an intricate painting. The tip flared gracefully outward and sloped up to the very end as perfectly as the other man could have imagined. He wasn’t completely shaven, but it was obvious that he trimmed his pubes meticulously. Even his balls, heavy and low and perfect, were practically hairless. Jensen knew from experience how difficult that was to do.

  
He stared for a while, absorbing as much of the image as he could until it was seared irrevocably into his memory. Then, an idea struck him.

  
He grabbed his phone from his bedside table and hastily opened the camera. As quickly and gently as he could, he lifted the blanket and Jared’s briefs higher until he was able to get a frontal view with his camera. Once he was satisfied with his angle, he stole a picture of the most magnificent cock he’d ever seen.

  
He finished peeping on his friend and laid back down, staring at his phone with wonder and heated lust. He had to find a way to get Jared to sleep with him now. He wouldn’t be able to think straight until he did.

 

 

Jared relished the idea of a nap. More specifically, he relished the idea of sleeping damn near naked only inches away from the sexiest man he’d ever laid eyes on. As exciting and erotic as that was though, the instant they climbed onto the bed his limbs began to feel heavy and his eyelids started to droop. He didn’t want to actually fall asleep, but before he knew it he was floating through the worlds of his dreams. Dreams of Jensen, naked and slick bent double underneath him, totally at Jared’s mercy. Dreams of him sitting on Jared’s crotch, the warm chasm of his ass completely engulfing Jared’s bare member. He dreamed of himself unloading into Jensen, his hole leaking out the flood of DNA Jared had deposited just moments before.

  
A gust of cool air roused his faculties just enough so that he could tell the blanket was being pulled back. Still too much asleep to either encourage his friend or stop him, he allowed Jensen to entertain himself with whatever ideas he concocted, even when he lifted the hem of his underwear.

  
Before long the edge of his undies returned to their rightful position, as did the light blanket they were sharing. He felt Jensen roll onto his side away from Jared, and then a small thud as he set what sounded like his phone down.

  
_That’s hot. He took a picture._

  
He lifted his eyelid just enough to see the tanned, muscle-corded back that now lay outstretched before him. He noted how low the blanket was on Jensen — the man had his entire torso uncovered, with even the hem of his loose boxers peeking out from underneath the gray comforter.

  
Jared rolled onto his side as well. He made sure to keep his eyes shut as Jensen turned to look at him, but after he was confident the other man thought he was asleep, he reopened his eyes to his friend’s backside.

  
The broad shoulders and narrow waist that lay only inches in front of him was one of the most beautiful things Jared had ever seen. Defined in the exact way that drove Jared crazy, not as heavily muscled as his own but still stronger than most people realized, seemingly sculpted by the hand of a god. The round, supple ass that adorned the base of his spine caught Jared’s eye as easily as a king’s crown would.

  
Half-erect yet still half asleep, Jared allowed his lust to temporarily get the better of him. He reached out and hooked an arm around Jensen’s waist, his pinky almost-accidentally grazing the soft flesh of Jensen’s stomach underneath the edge of his boxers as Jared closed the distance between them. His growing girth pushed up against the dual slopes of his friend’s butt, the small indentation exactly lining up with his dick. Unconsciously he pushed a little harder, grinding his pride somewhat forcefully into Jensen and causing his breath to catch. His other arm he pushed under his chest, his hand coming to rest practically inside Jensen’s armpit, palming his nipple. Every inch of Jared’s front was pushed up against Jensen’s back now, their bodies slotted together as if by design. Their legs tangled together almost naturally.

  
Jared’s erection grew to full, but he didn’t care. He knew Jensen wanted it for sure now, and nothing could develop without an obvious sign. More than that though, Jared was just too tired to move. He hummed peacefully as his body relaxed against his friend’s, and it wasn’t long before he was breathing naturally and easily again.

 

_Oh shit._

  
Almost immediately after Jensen set his phone down, the bed behind him moved. In an anxious flash of lost control, he jerked around to see if the other man was awake, but he still looked completely out. He watched for a little bit, all the scrutiny of a master pretender examining Jared’s features for the slightest sign of wakefulness that might betray Jared’s ruse. After a tense minute, he was sure that he was asleep. He rolled over, finally feeling the first dregs of sleep dulling his senses.

  
And then there was a hand on his stomach. A big hand, and strong, but apparently careless as it snuck into his personal space and brushed the top of his pubic hair. His heart was in his chest as he tried to refrain from repositioning Jared’s hand directly onto his balls, but the idea was soon lost as Jensen was shifted by the whim of someone else.

  
He was pulled backward by his butt until it met the solid wall of flesh behind him. Another hand came up under his shoulder to drag his top back too, until Jared’s form was completely wrapped around him. As he hiked one of his legs over Jensen’s, he pushed forward with his groin.

  
God fucking _damnit_ , Jensen moaned.

  
It was soft and barely audible, even to him, but he still noticed. Jared apparently didn’t, thank goodness, but the embarrassment still threatened to overwhelm him. He’d been wanting something like this for as long as he could remember, but now that the opportunity had presented itself, he panicked. What if he was just looking too much into things? What if this is how normal people, people that didn’t have to deal with paparazzi and fame, behave with their friends? He’d done similar stuff with Misha before, hell, he and Misha have drunkenly made out before, but this...

  
He resolved to ask Daneel if she had any information he might be missing. Jared wouldn’t be so flirty if he didn’t have Gen’s permission first, and their wives were together almost as much as they themselves were. If the grapevine had info, he was determined to juice it.

  
All of those thoughts slowly drained out of his head as he heard (and felt) Jared’s deep, gentle breathing behind him. It slowed his pulse and soothed his mind, and he found himself drifting into dreams of passionate, exhilarating entertainment.

 

It was dark when he finally woke up.

  
He was still cocooning Jensen, but the smaller man had somehow managed to flip over while they slept. Now, their noses were all but touching, and the air between them was heavy and wet from their lungs. His joints ached slightly, but he neither could nor wanted to move. Jensen was wrapped around him as tightly as he was around Jensen — their foreheads resting gently against one another, chests locked in place. Their stomachs expanded and contracted in perfect rhythm so that they were always touching; Jensen breathing in as Jared breathed out and vice versa.

  
He shifted, and electricity sparked through him as he realized just how closely smashed together they were. His dick had, at some point, slipped out from under the leg of his underwear and was now fully resting on Jensen’s thigh. To make matters worse, Jensen’s hand was looped around Jared’s stomach and snaked down below the edge of his briefs, cupping the hard mound of Jared’s bare ass.  
He lay there for as long as possible, avoiding any movements that might cause Jensen to wake and realize just exactly what was going on below the covers. Inevitably, though, Jensen began to stir, and his eyes shook slowly open until half-lidded green met terrified hazel.

  
“Mornin’,” Jensen slurred almost incomprehensibly. “You sleep good?”

  
If he was going to ignore the erection dominating half of his leg, Jared would too. “Slept really good. You?”

  
“Mmh.”

  
“Good. Hey, uh, can I get up real quick? I have to pee.” Jared whispered practically into the other man’s mouth, fighting the urge to make the phrase literal. Jensen nodded and rolled away, not acknowledging the length of Jared’s penis sliding off of him as he did so.

  
Relieved, he fixed his naked member and stood. Noticing Jensen staring at him, he walked as nonchalantly and easily as possible, despite his hard-on. As he turned into the bathroom, he saw Jensen’s hand descend under the blanket out of the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.

  
_This is going better than I thought._

  
He pulled his cock out of his briefs and sighed down at it. He was rock hard and wanted to relieve himself if only to get it to soften, but there was no way he was allowing this week to pass without finally having sex with his costar. There was no point in wasting an orgasm into the toilet when he’d hopefully be able to orgasm into Jensen, soon.

  
He waited until his tool naturally diminished, flushed the toilet to keep his ruse, and then returned to the bedroom. Jensen, barely covered by the blanket, sultry and entrancing in the dim light, captivated Jared as he looked into the room. The gentle slope of his chest, the stomach he was always shy about but Jared absolutely _fawned_ over, that tattoo on his shoulder, the size of his biceps, the girth of his legs, the obvious mound of his hand on his cock... It was all so perfect, Jared could barely handle it. He absolutely could not wait to fuck the brains out of this guy.

  
He climbed back into bed and rested on his back, the same way he had an unknown amount of time before. Jensen slid up against him almost immediately, coming up to lay his head on Jared’s chest. His arms snaked around his belly button, and his legs curled around Jared’s left knee, and the sigh he let out sounded more at peace than anything Jared could ever remember coming from his friend. It was nice, seeing him so at ease, without the facade of his outside personality clouding the sincerity of his affection.

  
“Sleep here, tonight?” Jensen asked as he started to dose again. Jared responded by putting his hand on the other man’s back and pulling.  
  
Jensen grunted as his weight was moved without his permission, but smiled as he realized that he was now fully on top of his friend. He was somewhat lower than he was before, his head now pushed against the soft skin and hair of Jared’s sternum. His belly button was just below Jared’s crotch, and in this position he could feel the definition of everything; the thick length of his dick, the warm malleability of his scrotum, the firmness of the thighs that now engulfed him in a way he always wanted them to. If he weren’t so tired, he’d get up and ride Jared till morning on the spot, but as it was he’d slept more in the past twenty four hours than in the past fifteen days.

  
  
Morning came and found the two in the same position they had slept in. Jensen had managed to slide down more, and his shins now hung off the edge of the bed. His nose was practically inside of Jared’s belly button, and the peach-fuzz on his chin merged seamlessly with Jared’s happy trail. His hands were, of course, firmly planted on each one of Jared’s butt cheeks, his forearms pressed under the seam of his briefs, his fingers etched into the soft, supple skin of the naked ass he was holding. The hair there felt like down, as soft and warm as it was.

  
Opening his eyes, Jensen was greeted by the only thing he truly wanted to see at that moment; a practically naked Jared underneath him, his face pointed to look down at the man sleeping on him. Jensen relished the angle, the position. He slid a few inches down, so that his face was directly in front of Jared’s crotch, close enough so that he could see the dick underneath grow as Jared hardened.

  
His mouth watered and his lips parted instinctually. He looked up at Jared’s face, noting the relaxation. The easy, worry-free expression softened Jensen’s heart and instead of swallowing the rod in front of him, he raised himself up so that his head was just below his friend’s.  
“Hey.” Jensen said as he nudged him with his nose. “Hey, man, it’s breakfast time. You hungry? Jared?”

  
At his voice, the hazel eyes in front of him opened slowly. Their noses were barely more than an inch apart, the rest of their bodies still melded together.

  
Jared smiled and, without thinking, leaned forward and kissed Jensen’s forehead. “Starving. What do you want?”

  
Jensen blinked at the unrestrained affection. “I’ve got pancake mix and bacon in the fridge. Sound good to you?”

  
“Absolutely.”

  
They both stood and, without getting dressed, made their way into the kitchen. Jensen fumbled around in his tiny pantry for a frying pan, while Jared dug through the fridge for their meal. They worked together in easy silence for a while, their attention partially snared by their task. Of course, they couldn’t help but look at each other as they worked. They were both just too attractive for the other to ignore.

  
At one point, Jensen was standing in front of the stove, nothing but an apron covering his bare chest. the tie that kept it from slipping off accentuated the small of his back, and the strings dangled like a Christmas bow over the perfectly sculpted package of his ass. Jared, ever the trickster, covered his hand in dry pancake mix. While Jensen wasn’t paying attention Jared spanked him hard, leaving a shapely white handprint on the plaid red fabric.

  
Jensen jumped in surprise at the unexpected contact, but his recovery was almost immediate.

  
“That’s all you got? You hit like a girl.” He teased. They both knew full well what he was implying; _Harder_.

  
“If Gen were here she’d show you just how hard a girl can hit.” Jared snarked back.

  
“If Gen were here, she’d still only be half as tall and as strong as you are. If you can only slap as hard as _she_ can...”

  
Jared surged forward so that he was standing only millimeters behind him. “Oh... I can go harder than that if you want me to.” He whispered low and gravelly, trying to fill his voice with as much sensuality as possible. Judging from the way Jensen damn-near collapsed, he figured he was successful.

 

 

“Oh... I can go harder than that if you want me to.” Every molecule in Jensen’s body seemed to cease functioning properly. His hands were instantly slick with sweat and shaky. His breath seemed to catch in his throat. His brain short-circuited and his knees almost buckled as his heart felt like it might explode out of his chest.

  
In an equally arousing voice, he responded “Isn’t that what I asked for?” He pushed himself backward, forcing his back to make contact with the bare chest behind him.

  
Without warning, Jared grabbed his arms and turned him around, smashing their bodies together without restraint now. Jared’s mouth engulfed Jensen’s as his hands came up to cup his cheeks. Jensen, taking full advantage of the vacant barrier, placed his hands on now-familiar territory. Jared’s ass.

  
He pulled the larger man closer, forcing them to grind on each other.

  
Jared lowered his hands under Jensen’s arm pits and hoisted him onto the counter, never once separating their entwined tongues. With the same deft movements he always used to undo Gen’s bra, Jared untied the knot keeping the apron tight around Jensen’s waist. In a rush, they both pulled it over his head before reuniting their faces, Jared slowly grinding his crotch against Jensen’s.

  
“God I’ve wanted you for so long.” Jensen said between heavy breathing, moaning, and making out.

  
“Not nearly as much as I’ve wanted you.” Jared growled back. He removed himself from Jensen’s face and worked instead on his neck, biting and licking and sucking and moaning —

  
“ _Fuck_ Jared, _Jesus_ you’re good at that.” His voice was raspy and and full of air as he spoke.

  
“I’m good at a lot of other things, too.”

  
“Like what?”

  
“I can show you, but first...” He pulled away slightly, Jensen following his touch. “You sure you’re good with this? I know how you feel when people talk about stuff like this between us...”

  
“There is _one_ person that I’m worried about.”

  
“Daneel? Don’t be. Gen’s been talking to her about it for weeks.”

  
“Wait, what?”

  
“Yeah, um... The three of us have been planning to get this to happen for some time now.”

  
“You couldn’t of just asked?”

  
“As if you would have said yes?”

  
“You don’t know.”

  
“Yeah, I do, Jensen. I know better than anyone.”

  
“Whatever.” He pulled Jared back in, relishing the taste of his mouth. It was mouthwash and coffee, bacon and something so distinctly... masculine. It drove Jensen mad.

  
“How about,” Jared paused as he smashed his face against his friend’s. “You show me,” another kiss. “How badly,” kiss, “you want me.” He smiled against Jensen’s mouth as he hooked his fingers on the waist of his boxers. Jensen smiled back.

  
“Gladly.” His hand pulled off of Jared’s ass and snuck around to the front, plunging into the briefs and wrapping around the base of Jared’s shaft. He pushed up into the friction, moaning loudly into Jensen’s mouth as his erection was pulled free of his underwear.

  
“You want this dick?” Jared asked before he let Jensen look down. “You want it all?”

  
“God, yes.” His eyes tried to dance down, to see the thickness he could feel, but the hand under his chin wouldn’t let him. He tugged on Jared’s dick as their eyes locked, noticing the way it made him tense up.

  
“Yeah? Beg for it, then.”

  
Jensen was taken aback at the gruffness in his voice, but after a second he realized it turned him on _more_. He was at a loss as to what he should say, so he decided on something simple.

  
“ _Please_.” He said as sincerely as he could. “Please, Jared. I’ve wanted it honestly more than I’ve ever wanted anything else.”

  
Jared pulled him off the counter with an arm around his back. With a kiss, he barely more than whispered “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

  
“What, you wanna compare sizes?”

  
“No! Not at all. I know I’ll love your dick big or small.”

  
“Me too. I can already tell yours is huge though. Probably bigger than mine.”

  
Jared smiled and tugged down the edge of Jensen’s boxers, sliding his hand around his waist to release it from the large, meaty obstruction of his ass. Jensen’s erection sprung forward with some force, bouncing off of Jared’s own rod.

  
“On three?” Jared asked.

  
Jensen kissed him in response.

  
“Okay. One.”

  
A kiss.

  
“Two.”

  
A kiss.

  
“Three.”

  
They both looked down and were surprised at what they saw. Jensen, not believing his eyes, swore out loud.

  
“Holy _shit_ dude, that can’t be real.”

“One-hundred percent home-grown beef, baby.”

The ridiculousness of the term cut through Jensen’s shock and he looked at Jared, exasperated.

“How... fucking long...”

“Ten and a half.”

Jensen choked in shock, eliciting a laugh in response.

“Did you steal this from a horse?”

Jared pinched the bridge of his nose. “Yeah. That’s what I did, Jensen.”

“Well it looks like it.”

“Your dick in’t small, though, either dude!”

“It’s not as big as yours!”

“How big is it?”

“Eight.”

“Still huge by most people’s standards. Still perfect.” Jared said as he reached one hand around to grab Jensen’s ass, while he used the other to fondle his balls.

Jensen’s yelp turned into a heavy sigh as Jared’s hands circled the sensitive flesh. Jensen responded by leaning more heavily against him, grinding their shafts together.

“I kind of want to put my dick in your mouth.” Jared purred.

“I’ve been wanting to put your dick in my mouth for at _least_ seven years.”

“The wait’s over. Go for it.”

“According to Daneel I have a good tongue so... Hopefully this’ll feel good.”

Jensen sank to his knees as Jared braced himself against the island and opened his legs around the other man. Jensen looked it over for a couple of seconds, admiring the heft of his balls, the weight of the dick itself, its girth, the rigid veins and gentle throb that came with Jared’s pulse. There was no way he’d be able to fit the entire thing into his mouth, not without choking severely, but he’d be damned to try.

He started out low, eyes locked on Jared and absorbing the anticipation that showed plain on his face. He kissed Jared’s thighs, grazing lips and teeth and tongue over the soft skin surrounding his groin. He sniffed his trimmed hair and happy trail, pulling the dick to the side and planting his nose at the base. As Jared pushed forward slightly in response, he opened his mouth to let his tongue loll out and dash across the very bottom of Jared’s erection. Rather than engaging with it though, he pushed it up, displaying Jared’s testicles like the trophies they were.

He grazed Jared’s balls with his nose and tongue. His heavy, humid breath made them contract slightly, but before they could go too far, he surrounded one with his mouth.

He sucked hard on the testicle, enjoying everything about the moment. The taste was actually fairly pleasant, as far as ballsacks go, and the sound it elicited was divine. He gazed up at Jared’s face, watching as Jared’s eyes closed and he fully embraced what was happening. It encouraged Jensen, seeing Jared so at his mercy. He switched balls, tugging and teasing and licking until they both looked rosy. He even managed to fit both in his mouth at once.

When he was satisfied with the scrotum, he turned his attention toward Jared’s dick. He dragged his tongue, flat and moist, up the length of his shaft, halting at the crown and working his way back down. He inhaled as he went, providing another type of stimulation entirely. After a while, he started paying special attention to the tip — flicking it with his tongue, swirling it back and forth, saturating it with his saliva. Then, he kissed it, pulling his lips down from crown to tip, working the whole thing.

  
His hands came up in unison, one to wrap around the base of the cock, the other to fondle and tug on Jared’s balls. Again the sound was something Jensen thought he’d only hear in his dreams. His eagerness grew, and his mouth opened wide as he attempted to swallow Jared’s length without scraping his teeth against the veins. He succeeded fairly well, especially after he realized his tongue could cover his bottom teeth like a blanket. Jared’s cock tasted... actually... _good_. It wasn’t odorous or anything else he’d imagined — it just tasted like skin. And Jared.

  
He sank down until he felt it pushing against the back of his throat, then kept going until his gag reflex kicked in. Jensen choked, momentarily pulling off slightly so he could properly close his mouth and slide all the way back off.

  
“I’ve gotta say, I’m impressed dude. No one’s ever been able to get that far down on it on the first try.” Jared said. He twisted his fingers into Jensen’s perfect bed-head and pulled ever so slightly. “Think you can get farther?”

  
Jensen looked up at him, a full six inches of dick filling his throat. The look said one thing; _watch me._

  
Focus returning to his current meal, Jensen slid his mouth back down as far as he could. He moved both hands to cup Jared’s ass and pushed him into his face. Jensen coughed around it, his airway completely blocked by the girth, but Jared was curious now.

  
He grabbed a fist full of Jensen’s hair and started to gently pull his head closer to his crotch until he absolutely couldn’t anymore, then let up. Jensen backed off almost immediately, panting wildly as tears sprung into his eyes.

  
“Shit Jensen, are you okay?” Jared bent down in worry. Jensen nodded, despite coughing the whole while.

  
After a full minute Jensen said “yeah. I’m fine.” His voice was raspier and more hoarse, but the hunger hadn’t died from his eyes. “Come over here.”

  
He stood and grabbed Jared’s dick, half-dragging, half-guiding the other man to the couch. He pushed him into a sitting position and knelt between his legs. One hand stretched up to tease Jared’s nipple as his mouth completely closed around Jared’s tip and the other starting working on his shaft. Jared grabbed Jensen’s hand with his own, holding the two over his heart. His other hand came to rest on the back of Jensen’s head - not applying pressure, just enjoying the ride.

  
Jensen worked for some time, alternating between sucking Jared’s dick, stroking it with one or both hands, or inhaling his balls. He relished the sounds it made Jared make.

  
“Damn dude, have you done this before?” Jared asked as Jensen went particularly far down.

  
Instead of getting off and answering, Jensen shook his head lazily from side to side, forcing Jared’s cock to graze against every inch of his throat. He flexed his esophagus repetitively, contracting everything from his lips to the tip of Jared’s cock around it as he backed off and relaxing as he went down.

  
“I’m just doing what Daneel does.” Jensen said as he pulled off to lick the base while rubbing the head. “And what I see in porn.”

  
Jared leaned forward and pulled Jensen off of him to kiss him, inhaling the taste of his own manhood in Jensen’s mouth. He kissed him long and slow, both hands cupping his cheeks. He forced as much passion into his lips and tongue as he could, earnest to show Jensen how much he’d been wanting this.

  
Suddenly, he stood up and held Jensen’s head still. He lined his dick up with Jensen’s mouth and waited for him to open it, forcing as much of himself in as he could. Jared basked in the feeling of Jensen's esophagus wrapped around him. The soft, wet flesh of his throat was like heaven for Jared. He moaned as he pushed himself over and over into Jensen's mouth, enjoying the feeling of Jensen's tongue sliding around against his shaft. They sat there like that for a while, Jared fucking Jensen’s throat as deep and slow and long as he could until Jensen couldn’t take it anymore.

  
He forced himself off and massaged Jared’s member as he regained control of his airway. He looked up at Jared, his eyes wide and dark, his face set in a devilishly handsome smile. He stood up, never letting go of Jared’s dick, as he brought his mouth up to clash with the other man’s. Jared, taking advantage of Jensen’s ass being within reach, brought his hand down hard on the cheek with a loud slap. Jensen growled and smiled into Jared’s mouth in response, encouraging him to do it again. He used both hands, clapping Jensen’s ass hard enough to lift him off the ground a little.

  
Jensen moaned and pulled away. “Jared.”

  
“Too hard?”

  
“What? No, there’s no such thing.”

 

“Than what?”

  
“I’m closer to you than anyone else in the world, probably even Daneel, and I have been thinking about your cock nonstop for as long as I can remember. I wouldn’t trust anyone else in the world with this but you, okay?”

  
Jared looked confused. “What... are you talking about?”

  
“I wanna sit on your cock.”

  
“OH!... Oh.” He smiled at the thought. “Think you can handle it?”

  
“The sun isn’t gonna set without this thing going inside me first. No matter how long it takes.”

  
“Thats what I like to hear.” He growled as he disentangled himself momentarily. “Would you like me to wear a condom?”

  
“Are you clean? Do you need to?”

  
“I’m clean. If you are, then we don’t need one if you don’t want one.”

  
“Fuck the condom.”

  
“Then you’re gonna need this.” From his duffle bag, Jared pulled out a pale green box. On the top of the box in large white letters, the word ‘ENEMA’ could be clearly seen. Jensen raised an eyebrow.

  
“You’re gonna want to clean it out.” Jared explained. “It’s supposed to make the whole process easier and... less gross.”

  
Jensen’s facial expression slowly curdled as he realized what Jared was implying. Reluctantly, he took the box and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

 

More time than Jared could bare passed, but finally Jensen opened the door. His face was oddly vacant as he neared.

  
“You okay?”

  
“That changed me.”

  
“If you think that did, wait till you have this inside you.” Jared said. He grabbed his dick and rubbed it against Jensen’s stomach, making the other man smile.

  
“I’m so fucking ready. Did you bring lube?”

  
“Of course I brought lube. We’re not gonna get this up there dry.” Jared said as he held up the bottle. “Turn around, let me see that ass.”  
Jensen did as he commanded, turning his back to Jared and bending over. In this position his cheeks were naturally spread, allowing Jared’s slick finger easy entrance into the warm chasm beyond. As he felt the cool moisture of the lube, Jensen flinched and flexed, pulling on Jared’s finger, making him laugh.

  
“Dude, I hope you realize that this is probably going to really hurt a lot.” Jared said. “You sure you want to try taking a dick so big on your first time?”

  
“I’ve got a couple dildos in my closet,” Jensen motioned toward his room with his chin. “Neither are as big as you are, but you won’t be the first thing that’s been inside me. Just the first _live_ thing.”

  
“If... you’re willing to try, I’m willing to let you.”

  
“Good.” Jensen turned around and pushed Jared back onto the seat of the small couch. Jared drizzled a hefty amount of lube all down the length of his cock and spread it around with his hands. Jensen turned back around and backed up over the other man, angled so that Jared’s right leg was in between his own.

  
He grabbed the end of Jared’s dick and lined it up with his sphincter, gradually applying more and more pressure. After a few seconds, he backed off and hopped away.

  
“Jesus fucking _Christ_ , Jared!” He wheezed as he leaned over, trying to relax his overstretched anus.

  
Jared crossed his arms. “Oh it can’t be _that_ bad.”

  
Jensen stared at him, incredulous. “Are you not aware of just how _massive_ your dick is? Porn-stars would be afraid of it, man! I’ve never sat on a dick before!”

  
Jared eased his teasing. “You can do it, baby. I believe in you.”

  
They resumed their positions and Jensen tried again, only to have the same result. It took him several attempts, each one assisted by its own generous supply of lube, and after what seemed like hours they were successful.

  
A part of Jensen suddenly relaxed and he sank a full inch and a half down onto Jared’s cock — completely enveloping the head in his folds. He gasped at the sensation, pleasantly alarmed by how much less everything suddenly hurt. There was still an almost-overwhelming amount of pain, but the more he relaxed the more it subsided. Jared hissed behind him, his hands coming up to rest on Jensen’s curvy hips.

  
“You’re so fucking _tight_ , Jensen, holy _shit_.” Jared’s back arched as he was engulfed by Jensen’s ass.

  
Jensen moaned loudly in response as Jared’s head rubbed against his prostate. The feeling stunned him and left him shaking, but after a moment’s hesitation he resumed his slow descent. Millimeter by millimeter, Jared’s entire length disappeared into the chasm of Jensen’s rectum. He moaned and gasped multiple times as he went down, until at last his ass made contact with Jared’s front and it felt as if all the air had been pushed out of his lungs from below.

  
“Damn, Jared.” Jensen groaned as he flexed his pelvic floor experimentally. “You fill me all the way up.”

  
“Yeah? How does that big cock feel inside you?”

  
“I fucking love it.” Jensen took a couple deep breaths as parts of his body that had never been touched by the flesh of another person grew accustomed to the contact. Gradually his walls relaxed, and he could pull himself off slightly.

  
He bobbed up and down, rolling his hips and grinding on Jared’s meat as much as he could. Jared leaned his head back and laughed involuntarily, savoring the moment and the feeling. Finally, they were able to share this experience together. After too many stolen glances, after so many years of unabashed flirting, they were finally as close as two people could be.

  
Jared let Jensen work for a while, allowing him to grow accustomed to the experience he was having. Jensen started slow, careful not to damage himself before his body could handle faster speeds. As he slowly picked up the pace, he started pulling off more as he came up, and sliding down farther as he descended. Each time he lifted himself off, he flexed the muscles of his ass, squeezing Jared as tight as he possibly could. As he pushed himself down, he eased as much tension as possible to minimize any potential pain.

  
“Your ass is so sexy around my cock.” Jared whispered as he pulled Jensen close enough to speak directly into his ear. “Nice and stretched open. I love watching my dick disappear into you.”

  
“You feel so good inside me, Jared.” Jensen’s breath hitched as he changed the angle of his ass, pushing Jared’s urethra directly against his prostate. “Your dick is so fucking fat.”

  
“Turn around. I want to see your face as you ride me.”

  
Jensen turned and flung his leg over Jared’s head, spinning a hundred and thirty-five degrees so that they could see each other. He kissed him as he rode him, looping his arms around Jared’s neck and bracing his feet in the corner of the couch. Like that, he could utilize all of the muscles in his legs to pump himself all the way up and down on Jared’s rod. Up and down he went, relishing the pressure of Jared inside him. The stimulation to his prostate forced gasps and moans out of him, which Jared drank directly out of his mouth.

"I love your cock, Jared." Jensen said as he pulled away slightly. "God,  _fuck me_."

  
“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Jared breathed in between kisses. Jensen moaned an affirmation into his mouth in response. “Relax your legs.”

  
Jensen ground to a halt on Jared’s shaft. As he eased his rhythm, Jared smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist.

  
All of Jensen’s wait suddenly descended onto his ass as Jared stood up. He sank deep onto Jared’s pipe as the support of the couch melted away from him and he was forced to cling to Jared to keep from falling. As he got used to it, and realized Jared wasn’t going to let him fall, he started to grind his hips in a circular motion. He flexed his rectum again, drinking the moan it forced out of Jared fiercely.

  
Jensen started to slip, so Jared turned and slammed him into the wall of the trailer, keeping all of Jensen’s weight on his groin. Jared pushed himself up into Jensen, reveling the tightness and the warmth around him. He paid special attention to the times Jensen moaned loudest, and aimed into those areas as often as he could.

  
Jensen’s eyes rolled back into his head and he closed them as he rested against the wall. Jared was in complete control now, and Jensen loved being able to sit back and enjoy the massage to his prostate.

  
“Let me know if I go too hard, okay?” Jared asked as he lifted Jensen a bit, just to slam himself balls-deep back in. Jensen winced and hissed, nodding before he could form words.

  
“I love the way your dick feels in my hole, Jared.” Jensen breathed as he repositioned himself slightly. “I love the way you stretch me open.”  
Jared’s eyes closed as he drove himself into the ass around him, moaning as he held himself as deep as he could go before retracting and doing it again. His balls, low and heavy, arced up to slap against Jensen’s cheeks as the force of his thrusts flung them forward and back. Their moans intermingled in the air, harmonious and in-time with one another between all of the little “fuck yeah”s, “fuck me”s, and “holy fuck”s that peppered their speech.

  
“Jensen.” Jared’s rhythm began to slow. “As much as I like pounding you into the wall, my legs are getting _very_ tired.”

  
“I’m starting to slip anyway.” They both looked around for an acceptable place to continue. Jared’s eyes were the first to notice the convenient emptiness of the countertop.

  
“There.” He said as he hefted all of Jensen’s weight onto his half-buried cock, making him gasp in surprise. He carried him over to the counter and laid him on his back, then pulled him off so that his ass hung directly in front of Jared’s midsection.

  
“ _Holy_... oh my _God_ , Jared... So good...” Jensen sighed as Jared increased the length but decreased the speed of his thrusts. Each push sent a building buzz of electricity through his body as Jared’s entire dick pushed against his prostate. The charge almost released itself in an orgasm as Jared grabbed his dick and started to tug, but Jensen stopped him. “Don’t end this too quickly.”

  
Jared smiled sensually and released his hand, pulling completely out of Jensen as he did so. Before Jensen could ask why he’d stopped, he pushed himself all the way back in.

  
“ _Ohhh_ ,” Jensen half-yelled, half-moaned at the ceiling as the muscles of his anus were forced open again. “Oh fuck yeah, do that again.”  
Jared chuckled a little and pulled his girth out, only to replace it with lightning speed. Each time he did, Jensen released a full-lung exclamation as his ass was filled. His voice caught in his throat the last time Jared pushed himself in and switched his movements to an explosion of fast, deep thrusts.

  
“I love...” Jared groaned as he slammed himself into his friend. “Your fucking...” Slam. “Whole.” He pushed into Jensen hard enough to slide him all the way onto the counter, Jensen crying out in pain and pleasure in response.

  
“I love your huge cock.” Jensen said breathlessly as he marveled at the sight before him. Jared’s stomach framed by his thighs, his hands planted just above Jensen’s knees for support and leverage. His face, relaxed and light, with his perfectly fucked-up hair on top. It was the most beautiful thing Jensen had ever seen. The pure look of ecstasy that suffused every aspect of Jared’s being made Jensen’s chest constrict a little.

  
A hand came up to rest flatly on Jared’s sternum — a clear sign to stop, at least momentarily. Jared’s eyes followed Jensen’s arm back to his shoulder and up to his face. The green of his pupils looked almost black with lust and hunger, his face stiff with pain but still light and smiling.

  
Jensen’s voice, rough and gravelly from the sex, rumbled out of his chest as his eyebrows raised in invitation. “Hey... wanna cum inside me?” One eye flicked closed as the sexiest wink Jared had ever seen threatened to rob him of his orgasm right then and there.

  
“Fuck yeah, I do.” Jared nodded as he slowly rocked his hips from side to side, grinding the base of his cock around Jensen’s prostate. After a second, his nod switched to a contemplative shake. “Not here though.”

  
“Where?”

  
“If I’m gonna breed this ass I’m gonna do it right.”

  
“Bedroom?”

  
“Bedroom.”

  
Jared pulled out and moved so Jensen could climb off the counter, allowing the other man to take the lead into the hall. As Jensen’s bare, perky ass bounced in front of him, Jared swiped at it hard enough to leave a red welt the size of his hand. Jensen hissed but kept walking, looking back to promise Jared so much more with his eyes. Jared, eager to fulfill that promise, followed after him.

  
Skirting the foot of the bed in favor of the side, Jensen got up on his knees, pushing his ass out over the edge of the mattress. The sight made Jared’s cock throb in anticipation; the handprint, Jensen’s tanned body, the (now stretched open) pink ring of his hole, the meaty cheeks and thighs that for right now belonged solely to Jared, the eagerness of Jensen’s whisperings as he came up behind him.

  
“Jensen you’re so... gorgeous like this. You really are.” Jared told him as he kissed the handprint on Jensen’s ass. “I love watching you want me.”

  
“I want you so bad, Jared. I want you to fuck me so much.”

  
“Your wish is my command,” he teased as the tip of his dick reentered Jensen’s ass. He grabbed Jensen’s throat and pulled until he was able to push his mouth directly against Jensen’s ear. “Tell me how you want it.”

  
“Hold my hands.” Jensen said as he choked. His arms stretched out and back, waiting for Jared’s fingers to intertwine with them. Jared partially obliged, grabbing the crook of the other man’s elbows instead. Jensen leaned forward until his face was buried into the warm fabric of his blanket, letting Jared use as much force as he pleased. “Now just fucking... destroy my hole, Jared.”

  
A sultry smile broke out on Jared’s face. Aligning himself more fully with Jensen’s backside, he used both the strength of his waist and that of his arms to pull himself into Jensen, pushing the head of his dick against every bit of flesh he could feel inside of his friend. He slid halfway out and repeated the motion, making Jensen moan loudly into the mattress.

“How’s that dick feel inside you?” Jared asked as he sank himself down and held his position.

  
“Jesus Jared it feels so good.” Jensen turned his head so that he could breathe enough to speak. “Better than I ever imagined.”

  
“You like your ass being stuffed full?” He pulled out and pushed back in, using all the muscle at his command to do so.

  
“OW. God, yeah.”

  
“But only by me, right?” Another devastating thrust.

  
“Only by your Jared. This ass is all yours.”

 

“Scoot up a little bit.” Jared said as he released Jensen’s hands. “I really wanna get in there.”

  
Jensen slid forward until he was in the middle of the bed, face still buried in the blanket underneath him. Jared stepped onto the bed and rose as close as he could to his full height, then crouched behind the other man’s ass. Retaking Jensen’s arms and standing behind him, his angle provided perfect stimulation for both of them.

  
“Oh my god, Jared. Oh, just like that. Oh don’t stop. Oh.” Jensen moaned as the fat tip of Jared’s cock grazed his g-spot and forced itself into the chasm beyond. He felt every inch, every vein of the dick inside him, felt it work him closer and closer to the breaking point. Jared’s rhythm hitched slightly as Jensen involuntarily squeezed around him. “Holy fuck, man. You might actually make me cum like this.”

  
“Yeah? You gonna cum for me, baby? I want you to. Cum for me, Jensen.”

  
Another convulsion and Jensen saw stars behind his closed eyes. “Oh Jesus _fuck_ , Jared. You’re definitely gonna make me cum. _Oh fuck_.” His entire body seized as his orgasm overtook him, his dick painting the dark sheets under him with milky white despite both his hands still being held by Jared. Hot spurts of cum streamed out of him in time with Jared’s thrusts until the muscles of Jensen’s rectum clenched too hard and completely prevented his dick from moving.

  
“Damn Jensen. _Fuck_ , that ass is tight.” Jared groaned as Jensen squeezed around him. “Still want my load in your tight little hole?”

  
“Fucking fill me up, Jared. I mean it.” Jensen sighed as the last vestiges of his orgasm drained him of all energy. “I want it deep.”

  
Rather than replying, Jared let go of Jensen’s arms and lowered himself over the other man. Planting his hands on either side of Jensen’s head and pushing his legs back, he assumed an almost-horizontal position, a majority of his weight centered on his crotch. He raised himself up and dropped back into Jensen, the well-used hole around his cock flexing gently as he deepened himself.

  
“Oh jeez, Jensen. Fuck, do that again.” Jared whispered into his ear. Jensen, eager to please, obliged as much as he was able. He contracted his walls as tight as he could, trapping Jared’s rod before he could pull it back out and catching him off guard.

  
“How deep did you want it?” Jared’s voice dropped low as he neared climax.

  
“Balls deep, Jared. As deep as you can.”

  
“I’m gonna drain my balls in your ass. I’ve got such a big load for you, Jensen.” He pulled himself out until just his tip was enwrapped by Jensen’s anus, then submerged his entire length into him. He did so once, twice...

  
On the third thrust in, he grabbed Jensen’s shoulders and pulled him up, forcing his ass to tighten as Jared’s orgasm took hold. Jared pushed and pushed until he could feel the warmth of Jensen’s cheeks on his balls and his dick was entirely invisible inside the other man. His orgasm flashed through him and into Jensen, each flex of his dick pushing more and more semen into his hole. Jared held him there until he was finished and the released him, letting him drop back onto the bed.

  
Jensen gasped as Jared’s final thrust pushed into him in a way he hadn’t yet experienced. As Jared released a final, immense moan, Jensen could feel his ass flood with warmth and wetness. He felt every pulse of Jared’s heart through the end of his cock, felt every tightening and relaxing of his balls against his taint as Jared emptied himself into him. He fell forward, allowing Jared to admire his backside.

  
Jared fucked into him a couple more times, making sure his load wouldn’t be able to slide out for a while. Eventually, he pulled his cum-covered cock out and flipped Jensen over.

  
“Wanna taste my load too?” Jared asked as he straddled Jensen’s chest and held his cock over his mouth.

  
Without responding, Jensen grabbed Jared’s dick and began to suck on the tip. Jared grunted softly in response, the sensitivity of his penis heightened by the orgasm they’d both just had.

  
“Is it safe to swallow lube?” Jensen asked between mouthfuls of dick. “I don’t wanna get sick from this.”

  
“Lube’s probably all dried out, now. Drink away.” Jared said as he filled Jensen’s mouth with his head. The half-gagging, half-swallowing noise Jensen made in response told him all he needed to know.

  
“Your dick tastes so damn good, Jared.” Jensen said as he stroked it gently. Jared leaned down and kissed him soft and slow.

  
“We’re gonna have to do this again, sometime.” Jared whispered as he smiled into Jensen’s lips.

  
“Sometime? I’m ready for round two whenever.”

  
“Let’s get washed up, first.” He stood and took Jensen’s hand, hoisting him up and leading him toward the shower. With his face pointing away from the other man, he allowed himself a small smirk.

  
It was gonna be a good week.


	2. Chapter 2

  
The water was refreshingly cool after the exertion they had endured. They stood under the water for some time, unmoving, wrapped in each others arms. The minutes ticked by, but neither one particularly cared. It was just nice to be there, together, as they were.

  
“As comfortable as your shoulder is,” Jensen muttered into Jared’s neck, “I can feel your load dripping down my leg and I really wanna wash it off.”

  
“Want help?”

  
“Sure.” Jensen turned around and grabbed the soap off of its pedestal, handing it to Jared over his shoulder. Jared, however, had other ideas.

  
As Jensen turned, Jared slipped his arm around his waist and grabbed his groin, startling him. His other hand came up around Jensen’s chest to cup his left nipple as his mouth attached itself to his neck. Jensen sighed into him in response, holding Jared’s head with one hand and reaching back to his groin with the other.

  
“I swear to God if you give me a hickey...” Jensen’s low growl strangled itself into a moan as Jared kept working.

  
“I’ll be careful.” He moved down to Jensen’s collarbone and bit down, making him wince and hiss.

  
“Hold up, actually. Let’s get clean first. I need to let my ass rest for a while.”

  
“You sore?”

  
“Of course I’m sore. I feel like you fucked me with a baseball bat or something.”

  
“Pretty close.” He released the other man and grabbed the body wash that Jensen was offering him. Lathering up the sponge, he slid it over the tanned field of Jensen’s skin and marveled at how perfect he was. He scrubbed and scrubbed, paying acute attention to every inch of him. He massaged soap into Jensen’s back and shoulders, running his hands along Jensen’s arms until his skin gleamed.

  
Turning his attention to Jensen’s legs, Jared knelt down behind him and continued his service. He gently kissed both of Jensen’s cheeks as he groomed him, making Jensen giggle like a school girl. The soap gliding down Jensen’s skin to reveal the soft tan underneath was mesmerizing, and Jared found himself rubbing the same spots sometimes two or three times just to watch the spectacle. Eventually, he turned Jensen around and lathered his front with the sponge. 

He worked from the bottom up, scrubbing Jensen's feet like a disciple, then moving up his shins and then his thighs. As he rubbed one leg with the sponge, he rubbed the other with his hand. Jensen delighted at the intimacy of the contact, but was especially happy when Jared started rubbing the sponge over his genitals. Jared scrubbed around Jensen's sack, careful not to hurt him but forceful enough to elicit a response. Jensen steadily hardened at the touch, but didn't move. 

Jared switched hands, cleaning Jensen's other leg as he continued to palm Jensen's scrotum. Moving to the side, he allowed the warm water to wash the soap off of Jensen's erection before putting the head in his mouth. Jensen moaned as Jared's tongue teased his head, encouraging him to do more. Jared obliged.

He sank down and sucked hard as Jensen thrusted himself forward. He choked as Jensen's tip pushed into the back of his throat harder than he was expecting, but he refused to let up. He'd never given a man head before, but Jared was  _determined_ to make this the best blowjob Jensen had ever received.

He heard the sound of a bottle opening, and then Jensen poured something onto his head. Lifting his mouth off of Jensen's dick, he looked up at his face with a question in his eyes.

"Shampoo, bud. Kill two birds with one stone, y'know?"

"Thanks." Jared mouthed against Jensen's balls as his hand caressed his shaft. Jensen moaned in response.

As Jared worked on his dick, Jensen massaged shampoo into his hair. Every now and then he tugged on it, yanking Jared's head up and down along his pipe as he licked and sucked. 

"God, you're good with your dick, you're good with your mouth...." Jensen was cut short by a moan as Jared spit on the red, swollen head of his cock and jerked it rapidly. 

"I was worried that my teeth were getting in the way."

"Nah you're - you're doing great." His breathing hitched as Jared swallowed him again. He leaned against the back of the shower, water streaming down his chest and abdominals until it slid off his thighs and surrounded Jared in a waterfall. The sight was one of the sexiest things Jensen had ever seen, but his view was  _nothing_ compared to Jared's.

Seeing his friend in pure ecstasy and knowing that he was the cause of it filled Jared with mirth, but it also deepened his lust even more. He bobbed more fiercely, going down farther and pulling back more until Jensen was emitting a deep, almost constant moan. He worked Jensen's balls with one hand, while his other snuck around and played with the entrance to his ass.

Before long, Jensen pushed him back and kissed him long and deep as the water cascaded over them. Jared tugged on his dick as Jensen probed the inside of his mouth with his tongue, drawing the moment out.

Finally, Jensen said "I can't take this anymore. I want you inside me again." 

A smile broke out on Jared's face, and his dick throbbed. "Let's finish getting clean then. I wanna bend you over in front of the mirror."

Jensen didn't need to be asked twice. They switched gears and ended the shower as quickly as possible, mouths and bodies pressed together as they stepped out of the receptacle simultaneously.

"Fuck me, Jared." Jensen moaned as Jared played with his ass again. "God I want you to fuck me."

Jared broke free of their embrace and dashed out of the bathroom, returning a split second later with the bottle of lube he'd brought with him. He pushed Jensen up agains the wide counter and drizzled a hefty amount onto the cleft of the ass in front of him, and then poured even more onto the top of his dick. 

As Jared lined himself up with Jensen's hole, they made eye contact in the wide, low mirror. Jensen nodded once, signaling he was ready. Jared smiled, pushing into the other man as gently as he could.

"Oh  _fuck,"_ Jensen groaned as agonizing pleasure flared from his backside. "I can't get over how big your dick is, dude."

"Am I going too fast?" Jared let up on the pressure, pulling out before he caused lasting damage.

"Nah, nah, you're fine." Jensen panted. " _HOLY fuck."_

His walls gave way and Jared sank down to the hilt into his ass. The moans they released were poetically harmonious as Jared started to rock back and forth. He never once diverted his gaze from the green eyes in the mirror. They started gently, as they must, but it wasn't long before Jared picked up a brisk pace - the euphoria in their voices augments by the steady beat of Jared's balls slapping against Jensen's ass.

Jared pulled on Jensen's hips, yanking him backward and fully onto his cock. Once he was as deep as he could go, he pushed himself forward roughly, making Jensen surge forward and almost hit his head on the mirror. The gasp the action elicited pleased Jared, and he repeated the motion several more times.

Jensen lurched forward with the strength of Jared's thrusts, completely at the mercy of the other man. He arched his back as best he could, opening himself as wide as possible so Jared could go deeper and deeper. The feeling made Jensen crazy. He could feel the width of Jared's head, no matter how deep it went. He could feel it as it rubbed his prostate, felt it pass over the ridges that defined the shape of his rectum, felt it push past a spot no dildo or vibrator could ever penetrate. He could feel every rigid inch of Jared's length push into and out of him, could feel every vein that stood out along the shaft. He especially could feel the mound of Jared's urethra as Jared rubbed it against his prostate as deftly and swiftly as a master violinist worked a bow.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Jared." Jensen moaned as Jared grabbed his hair. "So fucking  _sexy."_

Jared pulled hard on Jensen's head, exposing his bare throat to the mirror. A full, open-mouthed sound radiated out of them both - a chorus of elation that reverberated off of the bathroom tiles. Jensen hoisted his leg up onto the short counter, turning so that they were parallel to the mirror rather than facing directly into it. From this angle, Jensen could watch Jared's member disappear and reappear with each of his thrusts, and stare at the contractions of the strong muscles of each push. He loved watching the muscles of Jared's chest and arms flex, but nothing caught his attention more than the divot of Jared's ass as his hip flexors worked and worked. 

Jared, still pulling Jensen's hair with one hand, spanked Jensen again. Another red welt blossomed on Jensen's cheek, the bright red in the mirror standing out in contrast to the tan of the skin around it. He smacked the other cheek before releasing Jensen's head, then looped his arms around Jensen's midsection and pulled them together.

Jensen twisted around as Jared continued to fuck into him, bringing their lips together in a strained kiss. They moaned into each other's mouths for a while, the gusts of their breaths coming and going in time with Jared's movements. Then, Jared roughly pushed Jensen down until he was laying on the counter - one foot on the floor, one raised in the air in front of Jared's shoulder.

Grabbing the foot in front of him, Jared used it as leverage to steady himself as he turned slightly. The new angle pushed him particularly hard against two areas; Jensen's prostate, and the right side of his rectum. 

"How's that tight ass feel?" Jensen panted between groans as Jared's dick slid into him slowly. 

"It's the best ass I've ever fucked, babe." Jared responded as he pushed his balls against Jensen's taint. "By  _far_ the best."

Jensen smiled, falling back down as Jared changed his rhythm. "I wanna ride you again." He said into the sink.

Jared snaked his arms around Jensen, pulling him off the counter and onto his dick as he had in the living room. This time, however, Jensen was facing away from him and could walk freely.

"Let's go to the bed." Jensen said as he opened the door. "Don't pull out okay?"

"I won't." Jared said as they walked. Truth be told - it was more of a waddle, especially for Jensen. It was awkward and more than a little ridiculous, but they both laughed as they slowly crept down the short hallway.

Jared spun around and fell onto the bed. His hands, firmly planted on Jensen's hips, dragged the other man down with him. Jensen gasped as his weight pushed him deep onto Jared's cock. He propped himself up on his hands and started to grind, the movement forcing Jared's dick to spin and turn inside him. 

Suddenly, Jensen sat forward, hanging almost completely off the bed except for where his rear connected with Jared. The angle forced his cheeks wide as he started to bounce on Jared's rock-hard member. Jared's view was spectacular - Jensen's ass stretched wide in front of him, the roundness of his cheeks perfectly engulfing the width of Jared's dick. Other than Gen, it was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen.

"Fuck yeah, Jensen. All the way up and down." Jared instructed as his hands came up to rest on each of Jensen's cheeks. He pushed up until he almost slid out, and then pulled down until Jensen was fully seated on his pelvis. 

"Jesus that's deep." 

"Can you feel it in the back of your throat?"

"Just about..." Jensen brought himself up so that he was perpendicular to the floor and sank down until he couldn't anymore. Once down, he bounced rapidly on Jared's balls, barely lifting himself up before descending again. "Hey, slide up to the top of the bed for me." 

As he stood, Jared pulled himself up to rest on the pillows by the headboard, not fully sitting but not fully lying down either. Jensen stepped up onto the bed, his form looming over Jared's like a giant. Jared's cock, standing completely straight up without support, offered Jensen a seat he happily took.

Squatting down so that the only contact between them was where dick met anus, Jensen slowly worked it into himself again. Once he was satisfied with the position, he pulled his legs back behind him so that he was resting on his knees over Jared's abdomen, facing him. He rocked forward and backward as he lifted himself up and down, not only working Jared in and out, but back and forth inside him as well. They both erupted into a plethora of grunts and moans - most of which disappeared into each other's mouths.

Jared palmed both sides of Jensen's ass and lifted as he repositioned his legs to support him. He fucked up into Jensen as the other man yelled out in pleasure and pain. They moved together, Jared bucking like a bronco underneath, while Jensen rode him fast and hard up above. Again, the sounds of their voices was punctuated by the steady slap of skin against skin.

Without warning Jared surged upward, throwing Jensen on his back. As he landed, Jared pushed himself in between his legs and leaned forward so that their chests rubbed together. They fenced with their tongues as Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's neck and his legs around Jared's lower back - hooking his feet around each other and preventing Jared from being able to pull out.

"Wanna cum for me again?" Jared asked between kisses and labored breathing.

"I'm definitely getting close." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." Jensen's eyes closed as the muscles around his waist started to contract. "Fuck I'm  _really_ close."

"Cum for me, Jensen." Jared whispered into his ear. "Cum for me."

Jensen needed no further urging. He squeezed Jared against him as his orgasm took over, smashing them flush against one another as he coated both of their stomachs in white. Jensen gasped as he came, the sound developing into a full-bodied moan as streams of semen arched over his head and onto the floor behind him. Every time Jared pushed into him, another spray surged out of Jensen's cock until finally, after no less than  _eight_  spurts, his body relaxed and he was done.

"Damn, baby." Jared said as he looked around. "That was a big load."

"You know how to use your dick."

Jared laughed as he kissed him. "Want me to cum inside you again?"

" _Fuck_ yeah."

Jared smiled as he resumed his movements. Jensen encouraged him by whispering all sorts of sultry things into his ear - comments on how sexy Jared was, how much Jensen loved his dick, how good he was at sex, and more. The low rumble of Jensen's voice was one of Jared's favorite sounds; coupled with the natural tonal shift of sex though, it drove him absolutely mad.

He pulled out as far as he could as he started to cum, pushing deeper and deeper into Jensen's hole as he emptied himself. A strangled moan escaped his lips as he buried his face into the crook of Jensen's neck, and buried his dick down to his balls inside his friend's ass. 

With a shudder, Jared collapsed onto Jensen - not bothering to pull his erection out of the other man's ass. They lay like that for a couple of moments until Jensen grabbed his face, kissed him passionately, and then pushed him off.

"I don't think I'm gonna be able to walk tomorrow." Jensen laughed into the ceiling as Jared slid up next to him. 

"If you can, we'll go again." Jared offered as their lips reconnected.

"Sounds like a plan." Jensen smiled. "We still have half the day left for round three."

"Or four or five."

"With how big your dick is, that many times could _kill_ me, Jared."


End file.
